the cell block tango, naruto style!
by Sapphire Wulf
Summary: i took the song, the cell block tango, edited it. and mixed it with naruto characters. its supposed to be funny.


Hola chicos y chicas! This is just an idea that came to me as I listened to a song from the play "Chicago". I edited it a little bit to make it make sense, but it's still funny. Oh and it's kind of OOC on the boys' part.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Chicago" or "The Cell-Block Tango"**

Song / singing 

Story

XD XD XD XD

Ibiki walked into the interrogation room with Tsunade right behind him. Four girls were sitting next to each other at the other end of a metal table. "These girls" Ibiki said, gesturing towards them, "have admitted to murdering their husbands and we are here to hear their motives." Tsunade looked at the girls for the first time. Her eyes went wide at seeing who they were. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten sat with their hands folded with handcuffs on their wrists, each with a blank expression.

"You sure you got the right people?" Tsunade asked, starting to think that she'd had a little too much sake.

"Definitely," Ibiki replied, "they openly admitted to it." Tsunade sighed. "So lets here it," Ibiki said to the girls forcefully, "why'd you kill them?" all the girls stood up at the same time.

"He had it coming 

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same!" _ all the girls sang in unison.

Tsunade and Ibiki both raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Ino stepped up,

"You know how people 

_have these little habits_

_That get you down. Like Shika._

_Shika like to chew gum._

_No, not chew. POP._

_Well, I came home this one day_

_And I am really irritated, and_

_looking for a little sympathy_

_and there'e Shika layin'_

_on the couch, drinkin' a beer_

_and chewin'. No, not chewin'._

_Poppin'. So, I said to him,_

_I said, "Shika, you pop that_

_gum one more time..."_

_and he did._

_So I took the shotgun off the wall_

_and I fired two warning shots..._

_...into his head." _ Ino said. The other girls chimed in after she finished.

"He had it coming 

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would_

_Have done the same!_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would_

_Have done the same!_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would_

_Have dome the same!_

_Hah! He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He took a flower_

_In its prime_

_And then he used it_

_And he abused it_

_It was a murder_

_But not a crime!"_

Sakura stepped up.

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen 

_carvin' up the chicken for dinner,_

_minding my own business,_

_and in storms my husband Sasuke,_

_in a jealous rage._

_"You been screwin' the milkman,"_

_he says. He was crazy_

_and he kept screamin',_

_"you been screwin the milkman."_

_And then he ran into my knife._

_He ran into my knife ten times!"_

Again the other girls chimed in.

"If you'd have been there 

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same!"_

Hinata stepped up.

"_My sister, Hanabi and_

_I did this double act_

_and my husband, Naruto,_

_used to travel round with us._

_Now, for the last number in_

_our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks, in a row_

_one, two, three, four ,five...splits, spread eagles,_

_back flips, flip flops,_

_one right after the other._

_Well, this one night we were in Cicero,_

_the three of us, sittin' up_

_in a hotel room, boozin' and_

_havin' a few laughs and_

_we ran out of ice._

_So I went out to get some._

_I come back, open the door_

_and there's Hanabi and_

_Naruto doing Number Seventeen-_

_the spread eagle._

_Well, I was in such a state of shock,_

_I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing._

_It wasn't until later,_

_when I was washing the blood off my hands_

_I even knew they were dead._

_They had it coming_

_They had it coming_

_They had it coming all along_

_I didn't do it_

_But if I'd done it_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong?"_

Tenten stepped up.

"I loved Neji Hyuuga, 

_more than I can possibly say._

_He was a real pyhisical guy..._

_toned... a fighter._

_But he was troubled._

_He was always trying_

_to find himself._

_He'd go out every night_

_looking for himself_

_and on the way_

_he found Ruth,_

_Gladys,_

_Rosemary and Irving._

_I guess you can say we broke_

_up because or artistic differences._

_He saw himself as alive_

_and I saw him dead."_

Once again the girls chimed in, they all sang.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum 

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had_

_Himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha_

_You would_

_Have done_

_The same!_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_

_All along_

_'Cause if they used us_

_And they abused us_

_How could you tell us_

_How could you tell us That we were wrong?_

_That we were wrong?_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had_

_Himself_

_To blame._

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha_

_You would_

_Have done_

_The same!"_

Ino:

"_You pop that gum one more time!"_

Sakura:

"_Ten times!"_

Hinata:

"_Number seventeen-the spread eagle."_

Tenten:

"_Artistic differences."_

_[ALL_

_I betcha you would have done the same!"_

XD XD XD XD

So… was it funny? Did you like it? R&R please! You know you want to! I give cookies to the first five reviewers!

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
